Not applicable
Not applicable
The present invention relates to the filed of telecommunication communications transport and processing.
The present invention comprises a system for providing an interface for a call between an asynchronous transfer mode network and a local network. The call has user communications and call signaling. The system comprises a first communication device adapted to communicate the call in an asynchronous transfer mode format and a second communication device adapted to communicate the call in a time division multiplex format. The system further comprises an application adapted to process the call and an interface system. The interface system comprises a signaling processor and an interworking unit. The signaling processor is adapted to receive the call signaling from the first communication device. The signaling processor processes the call signaling to select a first connection to the application and transports a first control message designating the selected first connection. The interworking unit is adapted to receive the user communications from the first communication device and to receive the first control message from the signaling processor. The interworking unit interworks the user communications between the asynchronous transfer mode format and a format usable by the application and transports the user communications over the selected first connection designated in the first control message.
The application processes the call and transports a second control message notifying the signaling processor that processing is complete. The signaling processor then receives the second control message and processes the second control message to select a second connection from the interworking unit to the second communication device. The signaling processor transports a third control message designating the selected second connection. The interworking unit receives the processed user communications and the third control message and interworks the user communications to the selected second connection to the second communication device.
Still further, the present invention is a system for providing an interface for a call between a broadband system and a GR-303 system. The call has user communications and call signaling. The system comprises a signaling processor adapted to process the call signaling to select a broadband connection for the call and to provide a control message that identifies the selected broadband connection. The system has a converter adapted to receive the call signaling from the GR-303 system in a GR-303 format and to provide the call signaling to the signaling processor in a format processable by the signaling processor. The system further comprises an interworking unit adapted to receive user communications in a GR-303 format from the GR-303 system and to receive he control message from the signaling processor. The interworking unit converts the user communications between the GR-303 format and a broadband format and transmits the user communications in the broadband format to the broadband system on the selected broadband connection identified in the control message. The system also comprises a service platform in the broadband system adapted to receive the user communications and to process the user communications with a service application.
Further yet, the present invention comprises a system for providing an interface for a call between an asynchronous transfer mode system that is operable to handle the call and a GR-303 system that is operable to handle the call. The call has user communications and call signaling. The system comprises a service platform adapted to process the call with an interactive application. The system includes a signaling processor that is adapted to process call signaling from the GR-303 system and from the asynchronous transfer mode system. The signaling processor selects at least one of a connection to the asynchronous transfer mode system, the GR-303 system, and the service platform for the call. The signaling processor also provides a control message that identifies the selected connection. In addition, the system comprises an interworking unit that is adapted to receive the control message from the signaling processor and to receive the user communications. The interworking unit interworks the user communications between the GR-303 system, the asynchronous transfer mode system, and the service platform on the selected connection identified in the control message.
The present invention is directed to a system for interworking for a call between an asynchronous transfer mode system and a GR-303 system. The call has call signaling and user communications. The system comprises a service platform adapted to process the call with an interactive application. The system further comprises a converter adapted to exchange the call signaling with the GR-303 system and to interwork call signaling between a GR-303 format and a signaling system #7 format. The system includes a signaling processor and an interworking unit. The signaling processor is adapted to receive call signaling in a signaling system #7 format from the asynchronous transfer mode system and from the converter. The signaling processor processes the call signaling in the signaling system #7 format to select at least one of a connection to the GR-303 system, the asynchronous transfer mode system, and the service platform for the call. The signaling processor provides a control message that identifies the selected connection. The interworking unit adapted to receive the control message from the signaling processor and to interwork the user communications between the GR-303 system, the asynchronous transfer mode system, and the service platform using the selected connection identified in the control message.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a system for providing an interface for a call between an asynchronous transfer mode system and a GR-303 system. The call has user communications and call signaling. The system comprises a service platform adapted to process the call with an interactive application, a signaling processor, and an interworking unit. The signaling processor is adapted to exchange call signaling with the asynchronous transfer mode system. The signaling processor processes call signaling from GR-303 system and from the asynchronous transfer mode system to select at least one of a connection for the call to the GR-303 system, the asynchronous transfer mode system, and the service platform. The signaling processor provides a control message that identifies the selected connection. The interworking unit is adapted to exchange the call signaling between the GR-303 system and the signaling processor. The interworking unit receives the control message from the signaling processor and interworks user communications between the GR-303 system, the asynchronous transfer mode system, and the service platform on the selected connection identified in the control message.
In still another aspect, the present invention is directed to a system for providing an interface for a call between a broadband system and a integrated services digital network system. The call has user communications and call signaling. The system comprises a signaling processor adapted to process the call signaling to select a broadband connection for the call and to provide a control message that identifies the selected broadband connection. The system has a converter adapted to receive the call signaling from the integrated services digital network system in a integrated services digital network format and to provide the call signaling to the signaling processor in a format processable by the signaling processor. The system further comprises an interworking unit adapted to receive user communications in a integrated services digital network format from the integrated services digital network system and to receive the control message from the signaling processor. The interworking unit converts the user communications between the integrated services digital network format and a broadband format and transmits the user communications in the broadband format to the broadband system on the selected broadband connection identified in the control message. The system also comprises a service platform in the broadband system adapted to receive the user communications and to process the user communications with a service application.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is directed to a system for providing an interface for a call between an asynchronous transfer mode system that is operable to handle the call and a integrated services digital network system that is operable to handle the call. The call has user communications and call signaling. The system comprises a service platform adapted to process the call with an interactive application. The system includes a signaling processor that is adapted to process call signaling from the integrated services digital network system and from the asynchronous transfer mode system. The signaling processor selects at least one of a connection to the asynchronous transfer mode system, the integrated services digital network system, and the service platform for the call. The signaling processor also provides a control message that identifies the selected connection. In addition, the system comprises an interworking unit that is adapted to receive the control message from the signaling processor and to receive the user communications. The interworking unit interworks the user communications between the integrated services digital network system, the asynchronous transfer mode system, and the service platform on the selected connection identified in the control message.
Further still, the present invention is directed to a system for interworking for a call between an asynchronous transfer mode system and a integrated services digital network system. The call has call signaling and user communications. The system comprises a service platform adapted to process the call with an interactive application. The system further comprises a converter adapted to exchange the call signaling with the integrated services digital network system and to interwork call signaling between a integrated services digital network format and a signaling system #7 format. The system includes a signaling processor and an interworking unit. The signaling processor is adapted to receive call signaling in a signaling system #7 format from the asynchronous transfer mode system and from the converter. The signaling processor processes the call signaling in the signaling system #7 format to select at least one of a connection to the integrated services digital network system, the asynchronous transfer mode system, and the service platform for the call. The signaling processor provides a control message that identifies the selected connection. The interworking unit adapted to receive the control message from the signaling processor and to interwork the user communications between the integrated services digital network system, the asynchronous transfer mode system, and the service platform using the selected connection identified in the control message.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a system for providing an interface for a call between an asynchronous transfer mode system and a integrated services digital network system. The call has user communications and call signaling. The system comprises a service platform adapted to process the call with an interactive application, a signaling processor, and an interworking unit. The signaling processor is adapted to exchange call signaling with the asynchronous transfer mode system. The signaling processor processes call signaling from integrated services digital network system and from the asynchronous transfer mode system to select at least one of a connection for the call to the integrated services digital network system, the asynchronous transfer mode system, and the service platform. The signaling processor provides a control message that identifies the selected connection. The interworking unit is adapted to exchange the call signaling between the integrated services digital network system and the signaling processor. The interworking unit receives the control message from the signaling processor and interworks user communications between the integrated services digital network system, the asynchronous transfer mode system, and the service platform on the selected connection identified in the control message.
In another aspect, the present invention comprises a system for providing a tandem connection for a call. The call has call signaling and user communications. The system comprises a first communication device adapted to transport the call as traffic in a GR-303 format and a second communication device adapted to receive the call. The system has a first interworking unit adapted to receive the traffic for the call from the first communication device over a first connection. The first interworking unit converts the traffic from the GR-303 format to asynchronous transfer mode cells that identify a selected second connection identified in a first control message, and transports the asynchronous transfer mode cells. Also included is a cross connect that is adapted to receive the asynchronous transfer mode cells from the first interworking unit and to route the asynchronous transfer mode cells based on the selected second connection identified in the asynchronous transfer mode cells.
A second interworking unit is included in the system and is adapted to receive the asynchronous transfer mode cells from the cross connect over the selected virtual connection. The second interworking unit converts the asynchronous transfer mode cells into a into traffic having a format receivable by the second communication device and transports the traffic over a selected third connection to the second communication device identified in a second control message.
The system further comprises a third communication device and a signaling processor. The third communication device is adapted to receive the asynchronous transfer mode cells from the cross connect over the selected second connection. The signaling processor is linked to the first communication device, the second communication device, the third communication device, first interworking unit, and the second interworking unit.
The signaling processor is adapted to receive and process the call signaling from the first communication device to select the second connection and, if the selected second connection connects cross connect and the second interworking unit, to select the third connection. The signaling processor provides the first control message for the call to the first interworking unit and provides the second control message for the call to one of the second interworking unit and the third communication device.
The first control message identifies the first connection and the selected second connection. The second control message identifies the selected second connection and the third connection. The first connection, the selected second connection, and the selected third connection form a tandem connection.
In still another aspect, the present invention comprises a system for providing a tandem connection for a call. The call has call signaling and user communications. The system comprises a first communication device adapted to transport the call as traffic in a integrated services digital network format and a second communication device adapted to receive the call. The system has a first interworking unit adapted to receive the traffic for the call from the first communication device over a first connection. The first interworking unit converts the traffic from the integrated services digital network format to asynchronous transfer mode cells that identify a selected second connection identified in a first control message, and transports the asynchronous transfer mode cells. Also included is a cross connect that is adapted to receive the asynchronous transfer mode cells from the first interworking unit and to route the asynchronous transfer mode cells based on the selected second connection identified in the asynchronous transfer mode cells.
A second interworking unit is included in the system and is adapted to receive the asynchronous transfer mode cells from the cross connect over the selected virtual connection. The second interworking unit converts the asynchronous transfer mode cells into a into traffic having a format receivable by the second communication device and transports the traffic over a selected third connection to the second communication device identified in a second control message.
The system further comprises a third communication device and a signaling processor. The third communication device is adapted to receive the asynchronous transfer mode cells from the cross connect over the selected second connection. The signaling processor is linked to the first communication device, the second communication device, the third communication device, first interworking unit, and the second interworking unit.
The signaling processor is adapted to receive and process the call signaling from the first communication device to select the second connection and, if the selected second connection connects cross connect and the second interworking unit, to select the third connection. The signaling processor provides the first control message for the call to the first interworking unit and provides the second control message for the call to one of the second interworking unit and the third communication device.
The first control message identifies the first connection and the selected second connection. The second control message identifies the selected second connection and the third connection. The first connection, the selected second connection, and the selected third connection form a tandem connection.
The present invention also comprises an interworking unit for facilitating a call. The interworking unit comprises a control interface adapted to receive a control message for the call that identifies one of an integrated services digital network connection, a GR-303 connection, and a digital service level connection and an asynchronous transfer mode virtual connection selected for the call by a signaling processor. The interworking unit further comprises an asynchronous transfer mode adaptation layer element adapted to interwork the one of the integrated services digital network connection, the GR-303 connection, and the digital service level connection and the selected asynchronous transfer mode connection identified in the control message for the call. The interworking unit further comprises a cross-connect element adapted to receive the one of the integrated services digital network connection, the GR-303 connection, and the digital service level connection and to cross-connect the one of the integrated services digital network connection, the GR-303 connection, and the digital service level connection to the asynchronous transfer mode adaptation layer element.